Encuentros
by Scath H. Wolff
Summary: Sasori ha muerto. O al menos en Akatsuki eso creían. Después de pensarlo, Deidara ha decidido buscar a Sasori. ¿Lo encontrará? Canción: Bresso Artista: Lacrimosa Album: Einsamkeit


Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde aquella pelea, cuando los Akatsukis buscaban al jinchüriki de la Arena, al bijü de una cola, desde la pelea entre la anciana Chiyo y su nieto, el shinobi desertor de la Aldea escondida entre la Arena, Akasuna no Sasori, aquella pelea en la que el maestro marionetista de la Arena perdió la vida…

En la organización de shinobis desertores de rango S, Akatsuki, todo había estado… tranquilo… si, ésa era la mejor forma de llamarlo. Se resintió la muerte del ninja marionetista pero todo quedó normal. En los meses que siguieron, hubo algunos cambios, por ejemplo, la llegada de un ninja que se cree es el heredero del poder de Madara Uchiha, Tobi, quien ha sustituido el lugar de Sasori en la organización.

„Meine letzte Zigarrette klebt in meine Lunge

Meine Worte zittem Dir entgegen

Gedrängt mit Hoffnung und Angst

Wie versreinert shiest du mich nun sitzen

Aus ageliebt - leer und krank

Aus augblutet - ausgesaugt

Doch deine Liebe fliesst durch meine Adern"

"Mi último cigarro se pega a mi pulmón

Mis palabras chocan contra ti

Llenas de esperanza y miedo

Aquí sentado, tan puro me vez

Sin amor – vacío y enfermo

Desangrado – totalmente agotado

Pero tu amor corre por mis venas"

PoV Sasori

— Soy Akasuna no Sasori… el maestro marionetista de la Aldea de la Arena, desertor de mi pueblo… ex-integrante de la organización de criminales Akatsuki… y ex-compañero del ninja originario de la Aldea de la Roca, aún miembro de Akatsuki… el único shinobi al que le tuve… cariño? Si, cariño… el único con el que realmente tuve una amistad… o, bueno, tal vez algo más… tal vez ÉL quería algo más… está bien, tal vez YO quería algo más… Deidara… mi único Verdadero amigo…

„Ich bin nicht tot - nein - Ich bin nicht tot

Ich bin nicht tot - nein - Ich bin nicht tot"

"No estoy muerto - no - no estoy muerto

No estoy muerto - no - no estoy muerto"

— Deidara… si tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo..., si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que realmente siento… ahora estoy seguro — el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una plaza de una aldea ala que logró entrar sin ser identificado, cuando pasa un vendedor de elotes, troles y todo ese tipo de comida con su minireproductor de mp3 (N/A: haha, ok no xD) — vaya… esa canción…. "no estoy muerto" —recita después de escuchar el verso— eso deseo decirte, deseo que lo sepas, Deidara, no estoy muerto, te necesito, ya no aguantaré mucho más sin ti… quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado… o si no moriré de verdad…

Fin PoV Sasori

PoV Deidara

—Sasori-no-danna… —susurra el rubio Akatsuki en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama— Sasori te extraño… si tan solo hubiese podido hacer algo por ti con esa vieja y la morra de Konoha… o si te hubiese pedido lo que más anhelaba en ese momento, que me acompañaras… o si antes... —el rubio no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos…

Deidara seguía recostado. Se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Tenía el seño fruncido y sus manos, cerradas, formando puños. Sentía una rabia encerrada en su interior, una rabia que, de hecho, no podía sacar frente a sus compañeros. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

„Noch immer höre ich deine Stimme zu mir sprechen

Noch immer spüre ich deine Lippen auf meiner Haut

Noch immer brennt in mir dein Licht

Noch immer liebe ich dich…"

"Aún escucho tu voz hablándome

Aún siento tus labios sobre mi piel

Aún brilla en mi tu luz

Aún te amo…"

— Sasori-no-danna… te amo, te extraño demasiado… A veces aún siento que estás vivo… que me estás llamando… —el rubio continuó susurrando, hizo una pausa y suspiró— pero bueno, ya es suficiente de tantas alucinaciones… y de tantas ilusiones que no se harán realidad… Yo mismo vi tu cuerpo… inerte en ese maldito lugar… y no hice nada para ayudarte…

Fin PoV Deidara

PoV Sasori

El pelirrojo se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentado recordando su pasado. Comenzó a caminar sin tener un rumbo que seguir. Solo avanzó, pensando, tal como lo había hecho los últimos meses. Su mente divagaba…

Había veces en las que deseaba nunca haber entrado a esa organización y olvidarse de todo aquello que, aunque algunas veces no quisiera reconocerlo, lo lastimaba. Otras veces, simplemente deseaba que las cosas hubiesen marchado diferente, que después de que Deidara se había unido a la fuerza a Akatsuki se hubiesen ido, ambos. Lo amaba, extrañaba cabello, sus ojos, su voz…, su persona…

„Noch immer will ich dich erleben

Will von deinem Geist Mich nähren

Will in dir mich ganz verlieren"

"Aún quiero conocerte

Quiero acercarme a tu alma

Quiero perderme completamente en ti"

Sasori se había enterado de todo lo que ha pasado en Akatsuki hasta el día de hoy. Y cuando se enteró que Tobi, el subordinado de Zetzu, se había convertido en miembro… cuando se enteró que era el actual compañero de Deidara… unas emociones comenzaron a surgir su interior. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que eran celos.

Y ahora no sabía realmente donde estaba él, donde había quedado todo. Extrañaba a sus compañeros, pero más que a nadie, a Deidara. Llegó a pensar que todo esto no era más que un castigo de algo que había hecho mal, por lo todo lo que involucraba ser parte de esa organización o simplemente por amar a ese rubio… y como sabía que lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma («Si es que tengo» pensó, sonriendo) estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Más aún si su Deidara estaba feliz y a gusto, lo cual el pelirrojo así lo esperaba. Le deseaba todo lo bueno y que tuviese lo que siempre quiso, en fin que estuviera bien. Si así era su castigo, lo tomaría con orgullo.

Fin PoV Sasori

PoV Deidara

— Danna... Sasori-no-danna... ¿Dónde estás?... No, ¿por qué has muerto… tan fácilmente? ¿De verdad… de verdad estás muerto? ¿Por qué, Danna, por qué me abandonaste así como si nada? ¿Por qué te has dejado asesinar como si nada te importase ya? ¿Por qué te rendiste… así… tan...? –de nuevo las lágrimas traicionaron al rubio Akatsuki sin que pudiese terminar.

„All deine Schönheit, all dein Glanz

Die Strafe meiner Liebe - Die Strafe dich zu lieben

Jetzt frag ich dich: wo bist du?

Wo bist du jetzt ?"

"Toda tu belleza, todo tu brillo

El castigo de mi amor - El castigo por amarte

Y ahora te pregunto: ¿dónde estás?

¿Dónde estás ahora?"

Deidara de la Aldea escondida entre las rocas, aquel que siempre había sido tan entusiasta en las misiones, hasta tal vez solo un poco más alegre de lo necesario para ser de Akatsuki, ahora era… un poco más callado. Después de que Tobi se hizo un nuevo miembro, parecía que había cambiado roles en su pequeño equipo. Pero eso solo era algo para disimular sus sentimientos. Tenía la esperanza de volver a ver algún día a ese chico ojos de miel, pero se sentía completamente abatido. Fue el que más resintió la pérdida de su compañero. Era obvio, eran compañeros de equipo, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos a pesar del comienzo que tuvieron cuando se unió a Akatsuki gracias a Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame y su pelirrojo cuyo nombre ahora se le hacía difícil pronunciar, incluso en sus pensamientos.

Unos meses más pasaron. El curso de la vida del rubio fue rutinario. En la guarida, en equis aldea, de nuevo a la guarida y a otra aldea. Capturaron a un jinchüriki, osea que estuvieron con el jutsu de extracción un buen rato. Un rato en el que Deidara pensó en... darse una escapada y visitar una aldea al terminar de extraer al bijü.

— Danna, espero poder encontrarte… solo estoy siguiendo un simple presentimiento, una corazonada... y estas cosas solo causan errores, un shinobi no debería guiarse por cosas como esas... —pensaba el rubio, autocastigándose mentalmente. Sus ilusiones luchaban contra la realidad. — Danna, me arriesgaré, se que estás vivo y debo hallarte, tengo que hacerlo. —dijo decidido.

Precisamente iba pensando esas cosas al atravesar la puerta de entrada a la Aldea de la Cascada. Se preguntaba también el por qué de elegir esa aldea. «La corazonada», se respondió. Siguió caminando y agradeció el tener un cambio de ropa diferente al uniforme que siempre llevaba en Akatsuki. Se guardo su banda en una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo y así fue como logró pasar desapercibido. «Es bueno estar preparado », pensó para sí mismo al ver a los guardias. Era obvio que si descubrían que era un Akatsuki, lo arrestarían. O algo como eso, realmente no lo sabía, nunca había leído de ese libro, al que alguna vez Zabuza llamo el Libro Bingo. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que él y los demás Akatsukis aparecían en el.

„Hoffnung in meiner Haut zerquetscht

Verzweiflung in mein Herz geschlossen

Liebe in mir verspürt..."

"La esperanza se aplasta en mi piel

La duda se encierra en mi corazón

Siento amor en mi interior…"

El rubio se adentró en la aldea, caminaba distraído. Al igual que en todas las últimas misiones, distraído. Sus compañeros, siempre le preguntaban si estaba bien, pero de un tiempo hasta ahora, solo Tobi le preguntaba. Y Deidara se sentía un poco más tranquilo ya sin que nadie le pregunte eso. Solo caminaba por la aldea viendo los rostros de la gente sin verlos realmente. Solo había un rostro al que deseaba ver, pero sentía que eso no sería posible, ya no. Entró a una tienda, tomó una lata de refresco y pagó. Al salir notó que entraba alguien conocido y se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza y vio que tal vez sus esperanzas y su sueño se habían hecho realidad: un chico pelirrojo, de espaldas a él, pagando algo que había comprado. Se quedó ahí viendo como el chico se giraba y caminaba a la salida. Dei dudó, pero algo le decía que si era su Danna. Sus piernas tardaron en reaccionar y corrió tras él.

„Lügen und zarte Worte von dir gehört

Meine Lebensuhr verstellt - zerschlagen

Die Erinnerung verdammt

Und dich stets geliebt"

"Mentiras y fuertes palabras escucho de ti

El reloj de mi vida - destruido

El recuerdo condena

Y te amé"

— ¡Danna!! —gritó con toda su fuerza. — ¡Danna, espera! — el rubio siguió corriendo y no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo al que seguía se había detenido y lo observaba con el seño fruncido después de que chocó con él. No quería verle su rostro por temor a estar equivocado.

— Danna… — repitió el chico en un tono nostálgico y molesto a la vez — solo una persona me decía así… Deja de seguirme, ¿quieres? —dijo en un tono más frío.

— Danna..., soy yo — dijo aun con la cabeza gacha. Al fin la levantó y vio el único rostro que deseaba ver. Notó cierto aire de sorpresa en el otro chico— Deidara...

— De...Deidara... —repitió de nuevo. Lo miró a los ojos, aún incrédulo de que el rubio que tenía inquietos sus sentimientos estuviese ahí parado, frente a él. — ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

— Ya no importa, Sasori-no-Danna —dijo Dei con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y un tono de alivio y felicidad en su voz.

El pelirrojo no contestó; se limitó a contemplarlo, a mirar sus dorados cabellos y sus ojos azules que tanto añoraba ver. Pasado un rato, fueron al parque en el que Sasori se encontraba minutos antes. Platicaron mucho tiempo, las horas se les fueron volando. Hablaron de todo, a excepción de sus sentimientos. Deidara se regañaba a sí mismo por no decirle a su amigo lo que sentía justo ahora que se le había presentado la oportunidad. Por otro lado, Sasori esperaba el momento más oportuno para sacar a relucir el tema, pero temía que Dei no sintiera lo mismo.

Todo era platicar e ir tomando confianza para decir lo que sentían. Era la mayor atención en las palabras del otro. Era admiración y sorpresa. Era felicidad de estar donde se encontraban en ese momento. Era todo lo positivo para ellos. Cuando al fin cayó la noche, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a azotar la Aldea de la Cascada. El pelirrojo le ofreció su techo al rubio, quien acepto gustoso. Llegaron a la „humilde morada" (N/A: palabras de Sasori XD) y se secaron, ya que la lluvia los había alcanzado unas cuadras antes de llegar. El pelirrojo le prestó un pequeño cuarto que tenía libre y también le prestó algo de su ropa y unas cobijas (N/A: había lluvia y frío XD) y lo dejó solo para que se acomodara en el cuarto. Minutos después, el rubio salió de la habitación y se reunió con el de la Arena en la sala. Todo esto sucedió sin que se dieran cuenta de que, desde hacía unas horas antes, estaban siendo observados…

„Noch immer höre ich deine Stimme zu mir sprechen

Noch immer spüre ich deine Lippen auf meiner Haut

Noch immer brennt in mir dein Licht…"

"Aún escucho tu voz hablándome

Aún siento tus labios sobre mi piel

Aún brilla en mi tu luz"

Ya era de madrugada y los Akatsukis aún estaban despiertos. Estaban viendo atentamente un programa en la televisión mientras tomaban un poco de café (N/A: con razón estaban despiertos O.O), cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose qué había pasado; el ojimiel fue a ver, mientras el rubio esperaba en la sala, ligeramente preocupado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, que terminaron por preocupar más a éste. Los minutos continuaron sucediendo a la preocupación del ojiazul, quién luego escuchó a Sasori exclamar unos quejidos. Al rubio le pareció extraño. Luego escuchó otro ruido: vidrios cayendo después de hacer sido destruidos. Deidara decidió ir a ver que sucedía, así que fue al lugar del que provenía aquel ruido. Cual era la sorpresa que se llevó al ver un grupo de ANBU's de la Aldea de la Roca que habían inmovilizado a su pelirrojo. El rubio metió una de sus manos a su mochilita donde llevaba su arcilla pero una voz le detuvo:

— Ningún movimiento o ambos se mueren –dijo un ANBU que estaba detrás el rubio, amenazándole.  
— Dejen a Sasori-no-Danna… —pidió el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio. El pelirrojo lo miró.— Hace mucho que él dejó Akatsuki.

Los ANBU's se miraron como si no comprendiesen lo dicho por el ojiazul, pero de igual manera, lo inmovilizaron como al pelirrojo, y se los llevaron. Deidara suplicó por que los dejaran a ambos en paz, pero no fue escuchado. Cambió de idea y alegó por que le hicieran a él lo que desearan con la condición de que dejaran a Sasori, sin embargo la consecuencia no cambió. Los rehenes estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la Aldea de la Arena. Ésto les causó extrañeza a los chicos. Pasaron unos minutos y luego uno de los ANBU's (N/A: el que se había separado del grupo al llegar a la aldea) se acercó con un compañero, diciéndole algo. El segundo ANBU tomó al pelirrojo y lo jaló, tratando de llevárselo.

— Danna… — le llamó el rubio, con los ojos humedecidos. — No...

— Deidara... estaremos bien… ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo Sasori tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran como él mismo se sentía, sino como ánimo.— Tu tranquilo... y prométeme algo.

— Lo que sea, Danna.

— Prométeme… que vas a estar bien, que te cuidarás, que... cuidarás a este chico, Tobi, enséñale bien lo que es ser un Akatsuki —le dijo con una sonrisa — y… no me olvides... ¿está bien?

— ¿Qué… no te olvide? No me pidas osas obvias, dime ¿Cómo voy a olvidar a mi maestro, a mi amigo, a mi…? —le contestó el rubio ya con las lágrimas escapando.

— Prométemelo.  
— Claro… Danna… Te lo prometo.

Cuando el rubio terminó, el ANBU jaló a Sasori y se lo llevó. Deidara solo vio como eso pasaba para luego voltear su mirada a otro lado. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría y solo pensaron en lo único que no hicieron: decir lo que sentían. Muy dentro de ellos, sabían que eran correspondidos…

„Bitte, bitte komm zurück

Bitte, bitte komm zurück

Noch immer liebe ich dich

Noch immer, noch immer

Bitte, bitte komm zurück

Noch immer, noch immer

Bitte, bitte komm zurück

Noch immer, bitte komm zurück...

Bitte, bitte komm zurück..."

"Por favor, por favor, regresa

Por favor, por favor, regresa

Aún te amo

Aún, aún

Por favor, por favor regresa

Aún, aún

Por favor, por favor regresa

Aún, por favor regresa…

Por favor, por favor regresa…"

Guarida de Akatsuki: días después. Pein y Zetzu hablaban. El de la Aldea de la Hierba necesitaba decirle algo al de la Lluvia:

— Primero, Sasori estaba vivo —le dijo Zetzu, sorprendiendo a Pein. —Segundo, necesitamos dos reemplazos…

— ¿Dos reemplazos? — preguntó el de los piercings.

— Deidara fue a buscar a Sasori después de la última extracción que hicimos… tuvo éxito, lo encontró en la Aldea de la Cascada… pero fueron emboscados por ANBU's de la Aldea de la Roca.

— Entiendo…


End file.
